Seeing the Past From the Present
by Snug
Summary: Hitoki Briefs is the only half Saiyan, half Magic user in the world. She doesn't know her mother Pan, and to find out more about herself, she must delve deep into her father's records of the past he shared with Pan.
1. Half Breed

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

"Hitoki! Meal."

"Thanx!" I always bound down the stairs at dinner. This is the only time that I can see my busy father.

" Daddy!" I jumped into my father's arms like a six year old. It didn't matter, no one besides our maid, and our cook could see us.

" Hi Hitoki!" My dad greeted me. I could sense that he was tired. I quickly grabbed his chair for him. He smiled at me in thanks.

Then my grandpa Vegeta entered the room. He was totally emotionless, like always. I wont even take a dare that says to do anything, hug, tease, I can barely even talk to him! My dad said to me when I was six to stay away from him, avoid talking to him, and be extremely courteous and respectful when he is near.

I grabbed his chair, and bowed. I had never done this before, and I could feel my dad's tension from across the room. However what harm could come from that small gesture? Wasn't it respectful? it's not like I am expecting any form of gratitude or anything!

Vegeta nodded at me. Maybe he is Saiyan.

I sat down next to Father. Each Saiyan family had there own house. If they were wealthy, they would be assigned a maid and cook. Vegeta being the king of all Saiyans, could have his own palace to stay in. But the palace that he did have built for himself could easily be attacked, so he liked staying with us. My dad didn't really care, however he was a bit worried that I might do something to anger him. I have in the past, but now I know better.

The three of us ate our steak, noodles, and bread in silence. We all drank water. After dinner we traveled into our gaming type of room. We liked to talk in the evening.

"So, Brat, how is your training?" Vegeta asked me.

I had to fight back a retort, I hated being called a brat. " Quite well."

" Have you gone super yet? You have mostly good blood, so I would imagine..."

" Father." My dad warned Vegeta. Of what? Mostly good blood?

" Mostly good blood?" I asked, no one in particular.

" What grandpa Vegeta means, is that if your M-Mother was uh weak enough to die, then she must not have had the best of blood."

I could tell that my father was lying. He is usually very sure and strong with his words.

" I can tell that that is not the full truth, Dad." I said with suspicion. I didn't trust his words.

" Of course it is, now go to bed." My father picked me up, and carried me off to my sleeping area. I hit his back a few times, but he powered up a little, and my punched turned useless. I knew that he was one of the most powerful warriors in the Saiyan clan, but I still felt weak.

He tucked me in. I again felt like a little six year old. Where was my pride? My honor? He tucked me in so tight I couldn't move. He then for extra caution, called the maid in to make sure that I wouldn't get up. DAMN HIM!

TRUNKS AND VEGETA

" Father, she doesn't know that she is half magic! You can't even hint to her about it!"

" Trunks, she is going to find out. I am sure that she has been using magic in some of her punches when she is training. Soon she might even use a spell! She can kill us all, we should just send her to live with Pan!"

" DAMMIT! I AM NOT GOING TO SEND HER TO LIVE WITH PAN!"

" Dammit Trunks! Pan is never going to be your mate! And when I go you are going to need a queen! Look at what Bulma does for me!"

Trunks raked a hand through his lavender hair. He knew that what Vegeta said was true. However he would never stop loving Pan even from afar.

" I'll never be able to give Pan up. Not for any Saiyan girl, not for anybody. You best go and get another kid, because I am not going to be your ideal king." Even though Trunks spoke quietly, his words practically radiated anger.

" Trunks, Pan is an ENEMY! You have to understand that. She is a MAGIC USER DAMMIT! Hell knows how you met her in the first place."

" It doesn't matter what clan she is in! I LOVE HER." Trunks shouted. he then ran out of his house, and flew up into the air. Vegeta didn't even bother to follow him. It didn't matter where he went. He would return.

WITH HITOKI

I cant say that I know what is going on. Or what is going to happen. But do know that Pan is my mother, and my Dad's past will be hard to relieve. I think I have a new task, and it will be harder than going Super Saiyan.

* * *

REVIEW! It will get better, I was just trying to lay down some of the plot. Thanx! 


	2. The Secret Is Emerging

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

I punched my training partner's shoulder. He flinched, and that messed up his counter. I kicked him in the stomach, and he flew backwards into the energy resistant wall. He grimaced, but he got up, and rushed at me. I moved to the side, and punched him in the back. He fell forward. He really was no challenge.

" You can't even hit me"

" Hitoki! You're to fast"

" You think that the Magic Users are slow? Their agility is their only quality besides of course, magic."

" Yeah, but you aren't a damn Magic User"

" Of course I'm not, but I am a Saiyan, and Saiyans are even faster"

I bragged to no one. We started again, I kicked his chest, but he stepped back a little, so I didn't knock him into the wall again. However, he was still far enough away that I could through a rather powerful ki ball. I smirked as I jumped into the air. I threw a large ki ball at him. However, it's blue was laced with red. It exploded on his chest, and it set his clothes on fire. Usually it would just destroy them. what was going on? Then I noticed, that his shirt had been destroyed, his bare chest was burning.

" HELP"

I ran over to a superior. They watched us we fought. " Come quick! Something is really wrong! Rhile's hurt!"

I made sure that the superior was following me when I ran out. Then he did something that made the flame on Rhile's chest disappear.

" Who set you on fire?"

" Hitoki Briefs, sir."

" Come with me girl."

I followed the superior through twisty turns, and corridors. I knew with a sinking feeling, that I was being led to Vegeta's palace. He would deal with me.

I bowed to Vegeta, and the superior left the room.

" So Brat, what did you do this time? getting a Superior involved, not very smart are you?"

Once again, I had to fight against an angry comeback. He could just make me so angry!

" My apologies, King Vegeta, I s-set my training partner on fire." I tried to keep the tremble out of my voice, but I couldn't quite pull it off.

He smirked. This quirked my anger even more. I bit my lip, and crushed my finger nails into my hands. I realized after a few seconds, that my nails had cut through my skin. Now Vegeta can smell my blood. I think he can sense my anger to, though he doesn't show it. I stared up at the wood ceiling, waiting for his next comment.

" I am tempted to tell you something, although I am sure that your father would not approve. The question is, do you want to hear it?"

I weighed my options. Vegeta seemed to be in a good mood. It would be disrespectful to make light of his offer, he wants to tell me...

" I would be honored if you would tell me, great King."

" Very well."

However before he could start, the ceiling fell down, and there appeared my dad. What the hell? Did he really not want me knowing that bad?

" DAMMIT VEGETA! SHE CAN NOT KNOW!" My dad roared.

I was hurriedly ushered out of the room. What was it that he wanted to tell me? And what is with my dad being so insistent that I don't know?

I walked back to my compound in a trance of thought. And how did I set Rhile on fire? On a snap decision I decided to go visit him. I forced the maid to give me a cake to give to him, but it would be a half hour wait. I took a shower, and changed out of my sweaty training clothes. I threw on a nice mini skirt, and a black tank top. Hopefully I wouldn't have to fight anyone on my way over. Fighting in skirts was so hard, and all of the guys looking down annoyed me.

The cook made him just a plain white cake with strawberry frosting.

So I took off down the maze of halls.left, left, left, right, right, left. It's good that I have beat him up enough times to know where his house is.

Unfortunately I can here some guys around the corner. I know them by reputation. They renamed themselves San, Go, and Kyuu. If i was planning on renaming myself, I would at least try and find a name, not a number.

I walk calmly around the corner. These guys are so weak, I could take them out with three flicks to the head.

" Hey, it's Hit-o-ki" Go taunted me by doing his best to make fun of my name.

" Hey, it's... What's your name again? So many people know me, but I just can't seem to get all of their names right." I shrugged sarcastically.

" Hey, she's a punk ass bitch." San said. Doing his best to be helpful. Kyuu held silent.

However when I tried to walk past him, he moved his arm in front of me. Damn loser.

Instead of acting calm, and just telling him to fuck off, my temper got the better of me, and I hit his arm away.

Kyuu still stayed silent.

However Go tried to hit me, but I blocked his fist with my arm. I was worried for the cake. I stared at all of them, sizing them up. I figured that I could show off a little bit.

I tossed the cake up, making sure that I threw it up even, so it wouldn't flip. Then, I punched Go in the chest as hard as I could, which was harder than what even Saiyan bones can withstand. he broke through the wall. At the same time I kicked behind San's knee, causing him to fall. For Kyuu, I hit a pressure point in his neck. He had only tempted my anger. I didn't want to hurt him too bad.

I neatly caught the cake for Rhile.

Finally I got to his room. He had been expecting me. He was sitting up.

" How are you doing?" I asked him. his chest looked horrible. It was like a film of dried blood had been thrown over him.

" Hitoki, that wasn't a regular ki ball. That was fire!" Rhile had a scary look in his eyes.

" How would I have fire?"

" Hitoki, haven't you noticed? People try to cover it up, I think your father is the best at it."

" W-what are you talking about Rhile"

" I'm not the person to tell you."

" RHILE" I grabbed him, and pulled him up by the throat. He choked, but I know that I cant kill him. I let him drop.

" I wont tell you Hitoki. Sorry."

" I'm sorry Rhile, I just want to know."

" I need to go sleep..."

And with that, he closed him eyes and fell asleep. I walked out, leaving his cake on his desk. I walk over to the Earth room. It is like a whole world, except it isn't corrupted by war. Flowers are plentiful, and the sky is so blue. The sun isn't being blocked by sun collectors to make electricity. I lay down on the thick green grass.

I tried to figure out this secret. Everything pointed to that I was a Magic User. I attacked Rhile with fire, and that means that my mother Pan is one. I thought that she was dead. Why haven't they killed me then, if I am half enemy? Only full Saiyans were able to be here. Queen Bulma had gotten some of King Vegeta's genes, and then she turned herself into a Saiyan. That was how the Saiyan race had grown again. Also, there had been another handful of Saiyans scattered around the earth, that had helped the race grow powerful again. Then all of the demi Saiyans had supposedly been killed.

But, everything led up to that she was a demi.

Oh Shit...

Review! I hope that that was at least a little better! Thanx! 


End file.
